Sophie Campbell
Sophie Campbell Sophie is a really easy-going fourteen year-old girl who loves having all kinds of friends. She's definitely what one would call a "people person". Not being the shy-type, she enjoys helping out the ones that are. She thinks that her family and friends are the most important thing in the whole world and dislikes it when someone talks badly about their own family. Sophie loves to have fun and do whatever she wants, any time she wants. The good thing is that she is a good girl and doesn't get into trouble much. It doesn't take much to make her happy and she can spend the entire day just practicing spells if there isn't anything else to do. 'Family' Father: John Paul Campbell A muggleborn and former Ravenclaw. John had always shown to have good writing skills since he was a child. Apparently, he began reading and writing before showing any sign of being magical. Having won a couple of poetry and other writing contests at his old muggle school, he never stopped developing his ability. His muggle parents used to think his magical powers were just part of his... "gift". They were shocked when their son got his Hogwarts' letter. John published his first book at the age of sixteen ("A Mug Life", which he published in the muggle world, making a parallel with living in the magical world, without letting his readers understand fully the meaning of "Mug"), even before leaving Hogwarts. His "gift" helped him a lot over the years, especially to get Marcy to be his girlfriend, when they were in their final year at Hogwarts. John never thought about working with anything else besides writing. By now, John was able to publish several of his fiction books - all by muggle editors. Mother: Marcy Macmillan Campbell A pureblood witch and former Hufflepuff. Believes that love is the strongest thing that exists and that Nature feels and reacts to it as intensively as people. When little, Marcy was always outdoors with her siblings and grew to like plants right after her first Herbology lesson at Hogwarts. Even though being a famous pureblood family, the Macmillans were never obsessed over blood purity. Marcy started working as a naturalist as soon as she left Hogwarts, having traveled to different countries to study, alongside her husband-to-be, John - who, obviously, wrote all about it. After getting married, she settled down and started doing various types of Herbology researches and experiments in her own garden and greenhouses. She tries to keep as many species as possible in her own home to be able to work and spend as much quality time with her family as she can. 'Background' Sophie's parents are both magical and weren't surprised when their daughter's magic started showing itself when she was only three years old. Her mother, Marcy, found Sophie in her garden making some of the flowers bloom faster so she could stare at the pretty colors. At her father's will, Sophie went to a muggle school before attending Hogwarts. John though it would be good for her. Marcy agreed, since she didn't want her daughter to have any kind of problems with muggles or anything that was related to the muggle world. Since both of her parents work at home, Sophie got to spend a lot of time with both of them in her childhood. Their bond is really strong and Sophie can't think of anyone she loves and trusts more than her mum and dad. 'Life at Hogwarts' First Year: Being sorted into her mother's house made Sophie one of the happiest first years of 2076, if not THE happiest (once again, her father was right, she was a lot like her mother). At the Start of Term Feast, Sophie already had a little group of friends to hang out with and spoke to everyone that showed up around her at the Hufflepuff table. When classes finally started, she was even more excited (if that was even possible) and did her best, making John proud of her (some say she even showed her "Ravenclaw-side" during the term!). The reason why she did so well was not only to please her parents, but because she actually had fun doing homework and going to classes. Being an only child had made her learn to enjoy herself even when she is all alone. One of the most important things Sophie learned on her first year was that she cannot trust every plant or creature as if they didn't want to harm her. She knows, however, that she must not hurt them because they hurt her, for she can think properly while they can't. She started being more aware of the things around her and started learning how to take care of herself. Second Year: Sophie had no idea how her second year at Hogwarts could be better than the first one, but everything worked in her favour and the girl had a blast since their arrival at the Castle. Developing a stronger bond with her Hufflepuff best friends in the dorms and getting to know a lot more people from other years and houses, her group of friends was now even bigger than the year before. This time, Sophie discovered two brand new... feelings. She met her first ever crush - platonic love, to be more exact - by the Black Lake on a winter day. Her feelings for the Slytherin boy grew very fast and she would always struggle to keep herself together whenever he was around. On the other hand, she made two enemies at the lovely Topiary Garden. The two girls have the gift of making Sophie upset in a heartbeat. During summer break, Sophie had what probably was the hardest time of her life. After finding out her crush had a girlfriend, she encountered one of her enemies in Diagon Alley and, while upset, she fought with two of her best friends and got punched right in the face with a boxing telescope. All this taught her good lessons and made her a little more mature. Third Year: After such long and painful summer break, Sophie came back to Hogwarts wishing she could stay home. The beginning of the term was very complicated, but after just a few days she made up with both of her best friends. This was still a much different term from the other two. Sophie didn't have perfect attendance in classes and did not do all of her homework. She didn't make many new friends, but made sure to keep in touch with the old ones. One particular Ravenclaw girl - one of the only new friends she made this term - helped Sophie with her "crush problem" and after their talk, it all went much smoother. One can even say Sophie grew out of her love. Who knows. What was even odder was the fact that some awkwardness started to happen with some other boy, with whom she actually had her first Fwoopered kiss. Much to her father's displeasure, it was the same boy that managed to punch her in the face months before. 'Facts IC:' - Sophie is a GREAT Appleby Arrows' fan. Even though she doesn't play Quidditch, she loves watching the games. - Normal people grow tired as the hours go by; Sophie seems to get energy out of nowhere, especially at night. - She HATES waiting. - Yes, she's hyper... not really, just a little too-much-excited. Maybe that will change as she grows up. Or not. - She loves colourful things. Her favourite colours are bright ones. - She trusts and believes everything her parents say. - Her wand was the fifth she tried. It shot colourful sparkles everywhere even before she grabbed it. No need to say she just LOVED the incident, right? - She is good at writing stories, although she's not the biggest fan of reading. 'Facts OOC:' - Sophie's model is a brazilian actress, Sthefany Brito. Category:Hufflepuff Category:Characters Category:Class of 2083 Category:Alumni